Pokemon orange
Does anyone remember the original Pokemon games? Red, Blue, Yellow....But do you remember Orange? No? I do. Pokemon Yellow was just released. I was around 7 and i was so anxious i didnt even read what game i was getting. I ended up grabbing Pokemon Orange but i thought it was normal.... At first. I ran upstairs, ripped the box to shreds opening it, and put it in. While playing, I noticed minor stuff being different from my friends Pokemon Yellow, like text, but i didnt let it bother me, and kept playing. As the game progressed I noticed things getting weirder and weirder, like notes in music that didnt exist before. But as earlier, i kept on The game got scary as it went on, like after a trainer battle, they would hang themselves, but i kept on. i was about to beat the 5th gym when something creepy happend. As i went in, the room was dark. I used flash, but it just dimly lit the room with an orange light. As i walked around, I noticed there was no one in there but the gym leader. I went to talk to him, but he dissapeared. I tried leaving, but my Pikachu started jumping. I turned around and talked to him. The facial expresion was creepy, as he was evil looking. I didnt know what to do, but I just tried to leave again. Pikachu had a "!" mark above his head. After that, a black pokemon shadow appeared behind him. A battle started, it was a Hypno. it used a move called lullaby, and Pikachu became confused. I tried using a attack, but it would say "Pikachu is confused" and "it hurt itself in its confusion". I tried to switch, but it wouldnt let me, so i had to make Pikachu faint. After Pikachu fainted, the battle ended. my pikachu was still behind me, but he was on his back. When i looked at him, there were red pixels on him, my guess was blood. Pikachu had a dead look on his face instead of an angry one. I could leave now, and i did. Through the rest of the game, i thought i saw my Pikachu, but i thought i was just getting tired and slept. when i woke up, i played pokemon more. Because I was so far in it, i didnt want to just give up. by the time i got to gym 7, it said i had the 5th badge. When i got to the elite four, nurse joy was really sad, but really mad at me saying stuff like "I am very sorry abought your pikachu but..." and "...I dont think i can let you go through when you could just let your Pokemon die like that!" When i got to blue, the game played perfectly normal for once. After i beat him, i went to the Hall Of Fame. I left my party slot open, in memory of Pikachu. When it got to the sixth slot, it showed a green Pikachu with red eyes. I could only asume it was a zombie, but i didnt know. After the credits, i reloaded my game and looked at my party. Shure enough there was a Pikachu there. When i got outside, he came out of his pokeball like normal.... but he was green. When i talked to him, he was all bloody and zombified. I shut off my game and took out the cartridge. After that, I put in Yellow, witch i picked up the day before. when I looked at the pikachu on there, he was still green. I thought it was just something that happened to my gameboy, so I got a new one. It still was green so i took some pictures and went back to walmart. they said "I am very sorry I would love to take it back, but, we never sold that here.". I decided it was best to burn it, so no one could ever play it again. These are the remaining memories of the game.